1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments relate to solving regression problems, and more particularly to regression problems in which target values of training data are provided as intervals, for example, such as “from 40 to 50 inclusive”.
2. Description of Background
Regression in general is a problem in which the relationship f: X→Y between an input xεX=D which is a D-dimensional real-valued vector and an output yεY= which is a real value is estimated from N pairs of input and output E={(x(i),y(i))}i=1N called training data. The purpose of regression is to predict a correct output for an input xE whose output is unknown.
Regression problems having an interval as an input are important ones and can appear in forecasting sales, for example. However most of existing approaches have not addressed the problems associated with using intervals in regression problems. It would be beneficial to have techniques for addressing regression problems having intervals.